


Послезавтра наступит война

by road_to_dublin



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: AU!Dogs of Berlin, AU!In Bruges, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/road_to_dublin/pseuds/road_to_dublin
Summary: Дабл-блеф, трипл-блеф. Что будет, если в банку с пауками посадить скорпиона? Что, если в Лондоне начнется война наркомафии? На чьей стороне окажется каждый из них?– Рэй, – Тренера будто дернуло изнутри.Смит обернулся, но видел его лицо уже в окошке железной двери.– Что?– Нет. Рэй. – Тренер нервно поскреб щетину. – Меня зовут. Мы тезки вроде как.– Значит, Р-э-й.– Ты зайдешь завтра?– Зайду.– А послезавтра?– Обязательно, – кивнул Рэймонд.Они оба знали, что он безбожно врет.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Послезавтра наступит война

**Author's Note:**

> Текст начался как ода болезненной идее о Брюгге, где пропал один Рэй, и о Лондоне, где нашелся совершенно другой человек. Так что Брюгге головного мозга, criminal drama на фоне бесконечных поисков. Dogs of Berlin слабенькие, скорее ради собственного удовольствия, и я мало верю в то, что их кто-то видел, поэтому ничего мудреного (но зачем выдумывать свою собственную Берлинскую мафию, когда за меня это уже сделали). 
> 
> ОНГОИНГ. СПАСАЙТЕСЬ.

1

– Первостепенное право людей – это право умирать и убивать посягающих на ту землю, на которой они живут, – назидательно оповестил его Рэй, стоявший под широкополым зонтом. 

В Лондоне третьи сутки лил дождь. 

– Ты специально? Чтобы я доебался? – Тренер, впрочем, срать хотел на морось. Он вообще зал закрывал, а тут – это чудо природы. 

– Так это же не я. Это Черчилль. А ему все равно, что доебывайся, что нет, – у Рэя в этот момент стали смешливые глаза. 

Как будто он его подловил. 

Тренер только покачал головой. Вот как его переделать? И надо ли его переделывать? Или это чувство юмора такое? 

Дело в том, что Рэймонд Смит повадился заглядывать к нему на район. Даже не делал вид, что на то имеются причины – просто приезжал, щеголяя пиджаком, который был дороже, чем все его оборудование в зале. Тренер пока что считал, что Рэймонду Смиту было что-то нужно, но он никак не мог подступиться к сути вопроса. Может, нащупывал почву, в конце концов, Тренер достаточно однозначно сказал, что долг уплачен и работать на Микки Пирсона он не планирует. 

Еще допускал, что Рэймонд Смит занимался сопоставлением фактов. Все-таки пацанва обстреляла машину Микки – и конечно спасла его. Хвала героям! Но они все взрослые люди. Тренер не хранил в фургоне АК-47 и вообще был человеком скромным. А тут его парни совершенно случайно проезжая мимо доков, где у Микки была секретная встреча, заметили, как русские вырубили Дейва, быстренько из широких штанин достали огнестрел и давай устраивать фаер-шоу.

Про автомат Тренер их тогда отдельно выебал – одно дело снимать гангста-клипы и делать сальтухи, другое дело – добазариться с чуваками из муслимов и купить у них оружие. Оказалось, что Праймтайм, светлая голова, цыганская душонка, прикупил АК еще в начале всей заварухи. Прикарманил часть бошек, толкнул их тихо и без наценки (а дурь была высшего сорта и брали охотно) и на этот баблос прикупил гангста-примочек. Когда он все выложил, Тренер орал так, что к концу тирады у него начала дергаться щека. Карапузы стояли с видом изрядно обосравшихся котят, которых тыкали в говно. Охуели скупать контрабандное оружие? Да за одно хранение – срок. А два трупа, ну какого хера? Подумали, что вам все можно?

Тогда, кстати, Рэй в первый раз и приехал. Был уже поздний вечер, у него было лицо уставшего человека. Он стоял в дверном проеме и слушал, как Тренер орал. Так аккуратно стоял, даже с обстановкой слился (нет, на самом деле его нихрена не было видно за широкоплечими понурыми осталопами). 

Потом только, когда Тренер перегорел и сел на скамейку, Рэй подошел к нему. 

– Надо от ствола избавиться, – вместо приветствия начал он. 

Впрочем, они в тот день уже виделись. 

– Я займусь, – сухо ответил Тренер. – До утра решу. 

– Можно завтра, это терпит. К вам не придут. 

Тренер было открыл рот, чтобы выговорить ему все, что на душе. Про Микки Пирсона персонально. Про него, Рэймонда Смита, лично. Про пиздюков, которые ничего не смыслят в жизни, ответственности и последствиях. 

Но вместо этого сказал только одно:

– А ты не хочешь выпить? 

Тренер неожиданно предложил, Рэй неожиданно согласился. С тех пор прошла пара недель, и их встречи приобрели недопустимую регулярность. Тренер все еще не понимал, что происходит. В друзья он не набивался, душу не изливал, как любой занятой человек со стальными яйцами Рэймонд был немногословен. Про жизнь – да, они немного говорили. Про пацанву – было дело. Но вообще за эти недели у Тренера сложилось впечатление, что он играл в шашки, а оставался в дураках. И чем дальше в лес, тем толще были партизаны. В первый раз они пили как проклятые в пабе (вернее, Тренер – пил, а Рэй сидел почти трезвый). Во второй – наворачивали круги по району. Потом было идиотское чаепитие в тренерской. На пятый раз Рэймонд обнаружился в супермаркете у его дома и провожал его почти до двери, а шестой – вот он родимый, снова оказался под дверью. 

Тренер когда-то любил загадки, но за последние десять лет стал человеком конкретным и полюбил простые системы. Когда все понятно. Есть А и Б, маршрут построен. 

А тут хрень сплошная. 

Ну не ради же человеческого общения Рэй к нему таскался?

//

Рэймонд Смит не верил во всю эту лабуду в хороших людей, силу мысли и джедаев. Он не верил в это, пока был малым, и подрабатывал починкой мотоциклов, не верил и сейчас. Но Тренера слушал всегда внимательно. Даже почти не спорил. Даже, глядя на запал в его глазах, иногда жалел, что такими принципами не обременен. 

Нет, конечно конченным Рэй не был. Но мог очень многое и такое положение его очень даже устраивало. Вопрос был не в бабле и не в ощущении власти. Рэймонд Смит очень любил порядок. У них с Микки в делах был порядок. В Лондоне был порядок. Рэймонд Смит должен был этот порядок поддерживать. Каждое решение – под его ответственность. А цена и красочность решения той или иной проблемы – соизмеримы потенциальному количеству потерь, наступление которых в случае долговременного нарушения порядка было неотвратимо. 

Так что все эти истории, про бей только до первой крови, щади ближнего своего, переводи старушек через дорогу – совсем не про него. Тренер конечно хорошее дело делал, следил за чрезмерно шебутным молодняком, не уставал от них, да еще и пытался научить их законам джунглей. Это было важно, и дало бы свои плоды – не сейчас, так в перспективе. Но это все – лирика. 

А факты указывали на то, что Тренер был персонажем весьма и весьма незаурядным. Рэймонду нравились незаурядные люди. Можно сказать, что они были его слабостью. Когда большую часть времени ему попадались идиоты и кидалы – умницы типа Тренера начинали казаться неограненными алмазами, явившими себя прямиком из затерянных копей Царя Соломона. 

Интерес был почти естествоиспытателя, как в далеком детстве, когда еще было радужно и счастливо, и пару раз в год они семьей уезжали к морю, а он там клеил летучих змеев – и никогда не знал, полетит или упадет? 

Пока что Тренер его ожидания оправдывал и реакции выдавал правильные. Это дарило Рэю своеобразное умиление с оттенком гордости – то ли за себя, что верно его просчитал, то ли за Тренера, что до сих пор не извернулся ужом и не подставил его.

И все выходило славно, не всегда в идеально дружелюбной манере, но оно того стоило. Даже какие-то условные правила появились (по крайней мере Рэймонд их себе уже сформулировал). Все шло ровно до того момента, как за ним не увязался Джим. Бывают же такие маленькие события, после которых все идет наперекосяк. Джим, конечно, не толкнул первую костяшку, просто оказался в этом месте. Но если Рэймонд начнет вспоминать, то да – Джим. Не предвестник бури, но тот человек, который подал руку и помог ему забраться на поезд, который потом пошел под откос. 

Вообще Карапузы как явление не представляли для Рэя ни малейшего интереса. Но они являлись бесплатным приложением к одному смурному интересному мужику, так что он допускал их присутствие и готов был коммуницировать. 

– Мистер Смит! Мистер… – и прямо со всех ног бежал. 

Родители в разводе, воспитан теткой, в колледж не добрал баллов, чтобы на грант, но вообще не тупой – коротко поднял в своей голове основные факты Рэй. И только потом остановился. 

Запыхавшийся Джим выглядел кисло, будто от лимона откусил. Воровато оглянулся – ага, следит, чтобы никто не спалил. 

– Говори, – коротко скомандовал Рэймонд. 

И он заговорил. 

//

– Ты вроде хотел увидеться, – появляться из ниоткуда явно гребанный дар этого человека. Как обычно – ни здрасте, ни до свиданья. Как кот, который блуждает сам по себе. Только вот по нутру Рэймонд больше походил на питбуля-убийцу. На первый взгляд прекрасная, верная собака, а челюсти – как у белой акулы. И никуда не деться из его хватки. 

Тренер к этому времени успел закрыть зал изнутри, помутузить грушу для собственного успокоения и как раз стаскивал мокрую футболку. Так что Рэймонд появился не вовремя (умел ли он по-другому?) и в антураже тесноватой раздевалки выглядел категорически неуместно. 

– Ты мог позвонить. 

– Я проходил мимо. 

– Да, конечно. Я-то думаю, чего у тебя лицо такое знакомое. Ты же завсегдатай в пабе на том конце улицы. 

Внутреннее раздражение, поутихшее после методичного избиения груши, поднялось с новой волной. 

– И тем не менее, я здесь, – Рэй неопределенно развел руками и чинно сел на кособокий стул у двери. 

Тренеру почему-то сразу стало неудобно и за стул, и за себя – по пояс раздетого, взмокшего и раскрасневшегося после импровизированной тренировки. Это все нервировало. Ощущение только усиливалось невозмутимостью Рэймонда, который сидел как влитой, как памятник, словно он тут всегда был. Смотрел снизу вверх, вроде наоборот, преимущество и превосходство – не на его стороне, ан нет. Рэй распространял такие флюиды уверенности и почти звериной силы, приправленной работой мысли на третьей скорости, что превосходство было всегда на его стороне. Наверное, в большинство людей эта его манера вселяла страх и уважение. 

– Ты на кой черт Джима в курьеры отрядил? 

– Потому что он сам попросил. 

Лаконичный и простой ответ. Примерно то же ему лопотал Джимми. Правда больше ничего внятного узнать не удалось, кроме того, что все будет в норме. Прелесть, а не пацан. Столько прекрасных деструктивных идей, что хоть премию Дарвина выдавай. 

– Больше так не делай. 

– И все? – у Рэя снова такое смешливое выражение лица. Как будто он ждет и прямо искренне хочет, чтобы Тренер ему прочитал отповедь или зарядил промеж ярких синих глаз. 

– Что тебе от меня надо, давай так? 

– Давай тогда ты не будешь брать на себя лишнего. В истории Джима – ты не при чем. 

И ведь Тренер даже сиюминутное облегчение испытал, что все прозрачно. 

В друзья к нему Рэймонд не набивался, нацелился на его ребят. Нужны были ему ловкие миньоны-акробаты, понять можно. 

А вот в любой альтернативный сценарий верилось мало, сколько бы Рэй не юлил и не разводил светских разговоров про погоду, Брекзит и вкусное пиво. 

– Не надо втягивать пацанов. Они и так не семи пядей. А я за них отвечаю и значит, я всегда при чем. Ясно? 

– Предельно, – деловито кивнул Рэй. – Только ему были нужны деньги. Я не социальная помощь и не благотворительный фонд, а он вполне здраво, как ответственный гражданин, попросил всего лишь одного – дать ему возможность их заработать. Работы много, я дал ему самую простую. Да, эта ситуация не идеальна в твоем мировоззрении. Но откуда ему еще было достать десятку? А так, прости, но по формальному критерию он даже закона не нарушил. Он отвез туда-сюда документы. Обменял документы на кейс. Ничего особенного. 

– Во-первых, на кой черт Джимми такие деньги.

– Я не спрашивал. 

– Но ты же все равно знаешь. 

Рэй улыбнулся краями губ, донельзя многозначительно. 

– Тебя же задевает сам факт, что он со своей проблемой пришёл не к тебе? 

Тренер от такой наглости аж дар речи потерял. 

– Ты детей портишь, мне нервы делаешь, но тебя послушать, так ты добряк и мой тайный психоаналитик. 

– Твои дети сами влезли к нам на ферму, а потом инициативно поучаствовали в более серьезной истории. Не люблю неквалифицированную инициативу, но спасибо им, карта легла на стол весьма своевременно. У меня к ним никаких вопросов нет, но их воспитание – не моя головная боль, а твоя. И если кто-то из них встретит меня на улице – я бегать не планирую. 

– Не бегай, зачем. Но он тебя не в Сити поймал, а тут.

– Ты мне предлагаешь уйти? – смешок. – Крайне невежливо. 

– Ну так и я не самый приятный тип, – подытожил Тренер. 

Он всецело понимал, что вопрос специфический. Отвадить Рэя – вопрос приоритетный, иначе череда неприятностей так и не закончится. Но Рэймонду явно что-то нужно, а прогнать его нельзя. Сгрести его за грудки с этого складного стульчика конечно очень хотелось, хотя бы в педагогических целях, но такое поведение было бесперспективным. Да и прав был Рэймонд, сейчас его больше заботил Джим, который со своими проблемами приперся не к нему. Что ему только в голову взбрело? Не мог же он решить, что Тренер уже достаточно наскакался из-за них в этом месяце. 

Рэй тем временем повёл себя странно, извлёк из внутреннего кармана плаща миниатюрный блокнот, что-то там полистал и многозначительно изрёк: 

– Предварительно в четверг, в девять? Тогда у тебя. Вопрос же в том, чтобы я тут не светился. Это я понимаю, это не проблема. 

У Тренера даже зубы заныли. Мудрости или глупости – он не разобрал.

//

Рэймонд покинул зал в прекрасном настроении, едва не напевая под нос. Удивленное лицо Тренера стоило того. Вообще, ему было даже немного интересно – какую границу надо пройти, чтобы довести его до точки? Заломит ли он ему руку? Обычно проблема хороших людей не в их слабости, а в ограниченности мер для применения. Но Тренер – совсем не так прост. И его меры были удивительно изобретательны, так что Рэймонду верилось в лучшее. 

Банни привычно ждал его у машины. 

– Теперь в доки, Рэй? 

– Да, и будем уже сворачиваться. 

Банни покивал и сел на водительское. Большую часть времени Рэй сам предпочитал рулить, ему нравился сам процесс, да и голова лучше работала при смене деятельности, но под ближе к ночи на это не оставались ни сил, ни желания. 

Из обязательной программы на день осталось только одно – посмотреть в глаза человеку, который решил нарушить порядок и начал торговать на их территории своей дурью. Вычислить его удалось не сразу, все-таки Микки под себя подмял достаточно большой кусок и следить за каждым чихом местных распространителей было трудно. Рэймонд всегда держал в уме недополученную прибыль, обусловленную разного рода инцидентами. В этой цифре сидели вороватые торгаши, постоянные клиенты, которые умасливали этих же торгашей и брали в долг, мелкая шпана, поджидающая дилеров в тихих подворотнях. Недальновидные конкуренты сидели тут же – но с ними разговор был особый. 

Вмешательство Рэймонда было не нужно для того, чтобы держать в узде дилеров. 

А вот чужой товар и забредших на их территорию самонадеянных дельцов Рэй лично экзаменовал. Разок ему попадались совершенные малолетки, которые искренне не знали, куда влезли. Когда они вежливо развезли их по домам в третьем часу ночи, чтобы те пили кокавушку, дети были близки к заиканию, а Рэй – точно и наперед знал, что они бросят дурь, поступят в колледж и станут потом скучнейшими маклерами. Все, лишь бы их больше не ругали большие дяди. 

Пару раз Смит встречался с кройдонскими ребятами – вот их мечты о прекрасном реально приходилось обламывать и популярно объяснять, что на следующий раз их не просто помурыжат и отпустят восвояси, ликвидировав всю партию товара, а лишат их каких-нибудь особо ценных и особенно полезных частей тела. Кройдонские были не шибко умными, но свои части тела ценили. 

Как-то им попался гик, псих и гениальнейший ганжа-сомелье (все в одном лице), так тот и до сих пор на одной из ферм Микки забойные сорта выводит. И Микки лично к нему каждый третий четверг месяца катается, чтобы поговорить о прекрасном и накуриться. Но это, конечно, один на миллион случай. 

Эксцессы другого рода Рэй допускал, но лично никогда не сталкивался.

И в тот момент, когда они запарковались рядом с тачкой Дейва, Рэй уже знал, что этот случай пойдет вне привычных категорий. 

Парень был связан, умеренно бит и старательно изливал носом кровь на свое безразмерное худи. Но при этом сидел с видом попранной гордости и сверкал глазами из-под черных бровей. 

– Есть проблема, – сразу же сообщил Дейв. 

– Он не говорит по-английски? – предположил Рэймонд, присаживаясь на корточки и доверительно заглядывая в глаза виновнику торжества. – Или делает вид, что не говорит. 

– Да. И он как заведенный одно и то же мне талдычил. 

– Удиви меня, Дейв. 

– Что-то про Тарик-Амира, но не по-нашему. 

Пацан усмехнулся и сплюнул в сторону. Хорошо, что в сторону, подумалось Рэймонду. Мыслительный процесс почему-то замедлился, а в голове вертелось, что выбивать зубы гонцу – плохой жест.

Если семья Тарик-Амир объявилась в Лондоне, то для них нужно было придумать нечто особенное.

// 

Тренер всегда учил Карапузов слушать самих себя. Нет, не вот тот пиздливый голосок, который советовал им делать глупости, которые они называли “отличными идеями”. 

И не мифическую интуицию. А мозг, тело и душу. Все вместе должно было работать. 

Обычно во время таких разговоров Эрни засыпал еще на описании функций мозга. Тренер на это неодобрительно сверкал глазами (на какое-то время это спасало ситуацию), а потом просто печально вздыхал. По шкале самого Тренера Печальные вздохи означали максимальное смирение и невозможность повлиять на ситуацию. Хуже был только Трагический излом бровей, но он означал совсем уж крайнюю стадию клинического пиздеца. 

Хотя с такими темпами было недолго и до бровей дойти. 

Монстр, который нашептывал парням идеи, явно мутировал до генномодифированной чумы и стал заразным – он сам, Тренер, светоч разумного и великий перестрахователь, почему-то выдумывал несуществующие аргументы и не мог дать от ворот поворот одному гангста-стиляге. 

Тренер предпочитал обосновывать такое поведение рациональными мерами безопасности (таких как Рэй лучше нахер не посылать), но сам же чувствовал в этом аргументе подставу. Возможно, уже знал – если Рэймонда совершенно твердо и искренне попросить съебаться в туман, то он исчезнет еще до того, как утренняя роса успеет высохнуть. Возможно, уже осознал, что немного вляпался – но причины никому озвучивать не собирался. 

Так получилось, что они все собрались в одном месте – Микки, русские, китайцы, бошки, пацаны, Тренер, Рэй. А теперь не могли расцепиться. Как на ринге – если вошел в клинч, то либо сам вертись и надейся на удачу, либо жди помощи от рефери. Так-то Тренер верил, что даже на большом и бескрайнем ринге под названием жизнь есть свой Рефери, но он почему-то не спешил вмешиваться, наблюдая со стороны за этим неповоротливым вальсом. Впрочем, этому Тренер был почти не удивлен, с учетом того, как помотало за все эти годы, глупо было ожидать поблажек. 

Рэймонд Смит тоже не был для Тренера сюрпризом. 

Жесткий, закрытый, молчаливый, очень тактичный и в тоже время конкретный в своих требованиях. Знакомая порода. Ничего нового. И Рэймонд Смит не должен был приходить к нему – в зал, в гости или в душу. Он не должен был сидеть с Тренером за одним столиком в пабе. Не потому что они диаметрально противоположны – как раз нет. При всех прочих, у них были похожие черты. Тренер готов это признать. Возможно из-за этих самых черт им было так неплохо, ну, находиться в одном пространстве. Даже хорошо. Это всегда хорошо, когда какие-то вещи можно не говорить вслух или не выкладывать лишних деталей. Ведь все итак понятно. 

Но это – недостаточная причина. И он не должен быть интересен Рэю вдолгую. Они же не два последних человека на земле? 

С него нехер взять, он ему не помощник в делах, он вечная мозоль, старый перелом, который будет ныть в дождливую погоду. Тренер для Рэймонда – головная боль, человек, который будет выебываться, нарушая уличную субординацию, и перетягивать мальчишек на светлую сторону. Он тот, кто будет с кислой миной жать руку всесильному Микки Пирсону.

И Тренер ничего этого не скрывал. 

Но Рэй, нарушая все сигналы и установки, приходил к нему и выглядел при этом вполне осознанно, точно брал и себя, и его на слабо и проводил эксперимент. Тренер с опаской думал о границах этого эксперимента. Он не был слабым, но в своей способности дать отпор в этом частном случае почти сомневался. Только если Рефери снизойдет и расцепит этот клинч. 

Да и каждый раз, когда Рэй был рядом что-то в линии его плеч, в посадке головы на крепкой шее выдавало – если Тренер только рыпнется, то он успеет нажать на курок первым. 

Вопрос был только в том, будет ли это метафорический хэдшот или вполне реальный.

//

Рэймонду Смиту никогда не претила грязная работа. Казалось бы, парадокс. Сочетание полярных противоположностей – это пугало людей. 

Но между живыми людьми и мертвыми была огромная разница. И если первые – не нравились Рэю, то вторая категория шла по отдельной квоте. Смерть в своей завершенности он уважал. Мертвые были лишены суеты – это было им комплиментом. 

Но стрелять в упор – это действительно не метод Микки Пирсона. И это совсем не метод Рэя, так что стрелял он редко и только тогда, когда была реальная угроза. Но в остальное время – в то время, когда нужно было показать силу – в ход шел со всем не пистолет. В огнестреле не было эстетики, показательности и чувства. 

Пуля – быстрое решение проблемы. Но не все проблемы можно было решить быстро. 

Конечно, они уже не так часто практиковались. Это в замшелом боро на выселках цивилизации можно было вырезать целую банду за одну ночь или измордовать кого-то до неузнаваемости. Перебравшись в Сити они придумали более изуверскую модель. Когда загоняешь человека в угол и ставишь перед ним условия, то он может сделать страшные вещи. С самим собой, с бывшим партнером по бизнесу. 

Поэтому за последнюю пятилетку Рэймонд редко снимал запонки и закатывал рукава. Одной руки хватило бы, чтобы пересчитать случаи, которые требовали личной вовлеченности. 

Но так, если отвлекаться от счета, Рэю нравилось работать руками. Он вообще был очень тактильным, только избирательным. Он не любил, когда его трогали те, кому не было разрешено, он брезговал очень большим количеством людей. Но настоящих врагов, побежденных врагов, он любил крепче, чем родную мать. Со своими врагами, с врагами Микки, Рэймонд был ближе, чем со своими партнерами. Его женщины, да и мужчины тоже, появлялись иногда на одну ночь, а иногда на неделю, но они все уходили, чаще всего сами. А его враги, враги Микки – никуда не уходили. Это он провожал их. Его изобретательность была им последней хвалой. 

И в своей изобретательности он мог быть крайне аккуратным и вместе с тем очень грязным. Главное, застелить полы и потом убраться – поэтому Банни и возил в багажнике рулон строительной пленки. С их работой она была их главной подружкой, которая равно пригодилась и Аслану, и русским киллерам. 

Он не устраивал пыток и допросов, потому что медленный процесс как бы подразумевал смакование. Рэй был последователен и достаточно оперативен в своих действиях, но за те десять или двадцать минут, что он работал, ему успевали рассказать все. От чужой боли и слабости он удовольствия не получал, а от визгов и криков после пятой минуты начиналась мигрень. Маньяком Рэй не был, мстительной сукой – тоже не был, просто предпочитал обстоятельно относиться к любому делу, даже если это дело касалось умерщвления плоти. 

Потом, если ситуация позволяла, отлеживался сутки, решая вопросы телефонным контролем. Да, близость – очень энергозатратный ресурс. Во всех смыслах. Хотя в их нынешней ситуации ему вряд ли причитался отдых. 

С ливанским курьером на все ушло минут пятнадцать максимум. Дилер, конечно, ничего важного не знал, хотя в перерывах между воплями на чистом английском, который внезапно обнаружился после первого пальца, обещал Рэймонду мучительную смерть.

Дальше остался вопрос в подаче – нужно было увезти его из доков, но не избавляться от тела, а сервировать на видном месте. Показательность была важна, хоть и влекла за собой риски. Сложная материя: убивать показательно – риски, дать Кариму здесь обосноваться – риски, убивать ливанца, когда муслимская часть Лондона их недолюбливала – снова риски. Только Карим из них – больший риск. 

Коротко бипнул телефон: “Приедешь или завтра?”. 

Время было уже заполночь, а нервы здорово переживало, поэтому Рэй коротко отрапортовал: “Завтра, в 8.30. Об остальном позабочусь”. Все равно вот так сразу они с Микки не сгенерят великий план спасения. Нужно было подумать. 

”Ок” от Микки пришел уже после того, как они загрузили тело в багажник.

//

Идея о личной встрече заставляла Тренера изрядно нервничать. Одно дело встречаться в пабе после большой заварушки или прогуливаться по кварталу. Это какое-то ситуативное, почти не обязательное общение. По крайней мере можно сделать вид, что это случайность. Хотя, конечно, регулярные случайности – это закономерности, а самообманом Тренер заниматься не любил. 

У Тренера была скучная и консервативная жизнь с крайне ограниченным количеством привязанностей. Карапузы заменяли ему семью, которой у него никогда не было, и отъедали почти все его свободное время, мысли и значительный кусок сердца в придачу. Он об этом никогда не жалел, также как не жалел об отсутствии обычной семьи. Тренер не был обычным, он не знал никакой семьи-с-картинки, он не умел. Нельзя в сорок лет взять и научиться кататься на велосипеде, если у тебя уже сломаны ноги. Или вообще – одну ногу ампутировали. Если в небесной канцелярии (или адовых копях, если совсем уж верно) хранился протокол его существования, то там должны были фиксироваться эти неудачные попытки, после которых он чувствовал себя эмоциональным инвалидом. 

Тренер горячечно заботился о своих, но не мог расширить этот круг. Он до умопомрачения любил тех, кто остался в прошлом. Он ужасно скучал по мертвым. По одному мертвому, если быть совсем точным. Тому, кто научил его защищаться. Потому что когда тебя всегда шпыняют, ты либо крысишься, либо ставишь блок. Он показал Тренеру его слабые места – ведь туда прилетало чаще всего. Он научил его не верить никому и всегда бежать. 

Хотя последнему Тренер учился самостоятельно и старательно. Со вкусом. 

Он сбежал из теткиного дома, где рос. Потом он бегал от плохих людей, а другие плохие люди бегали от него. Он бегал от полиции, от собственного напарника, от своего шефа. В конечном итоге он все это время бежал только от самого себя. 

А когда остановился, то понял, что совершенно не знает, как распоряжаться собственной жизнью. Тренер и сейчас не знал, просто жил. Такая модель поведения была признана в качестве единственно верной, иначе он бы умом поехал. 

Вся его нынешняя жизнь была не попыткой сломать себя, а упорным стремлением к дисциплине. Взращивание стен и попытки уберечь – себя и других. Только и всего. Он не был героем, он не был мессией или Великим Тренером, хоть все пацаны на районе фанатели от него. Тренер был человеком без имени, сыном, от которого отказались, другом, которого предали, но спасли. Он выполз из кораблекрушения и не узнал себя, он убивал, крал и пил, он сожрал всех людей в своей жизни, вымарал и забыл, а что не смог бросить – упаковал в коробку и носил из одной съемной квартиры в другую. 

Рэймонд его манил мощью, той силой, которая как будто не выдыхалась. Не дешевая шипучка, а терпкий полувековой вкус из дубовой бочки. Рэймонд его пугал – потому что был той версией себя, о которой Тренер даже не мечтал. В ту пору, когда он делал глупости и стрелял – когда по ногам, а когда и в голову контрольным – он не считал, что выбьется в люди, купит дорогие часы и дом в Кенсингтоне. Он знал, что сдохнет в канаве. 

В общем-то, по формальному критерию, он и сдох в канаве, почти тринадцать лет назад. 

А Рэй – вот он.  
Живой.  
И глаза у него светились, когда он в очередной раз выдавал особо интеллектуальный подъеб в его адрес. 

И будто хотелось задать вопрос – пустой вопрос, глупый – что Рэймонд сделал такого, чтобы быть на своем месте. Нет, не в деньгах вопрос. Не в часах и тачках.

Просто он был тем, кем являлся. Его, наверное, нельзя было назвать счастливчиком в общепризнанном понимании, хотя нашлись бы люди, которые ему завидовали. Но Рэймонд каждый день просыпался в своей кровати, не менял квартиры раз в полгода в целях безопасности и у него не было паспорта на чужое имя, которое Тренер даже не удосужился запомнить. Вот она, правда. Хуже не придумаешь. 

Тренер не прогонял его, потому что не мог наглядеться. Потому что монолитность Рэя была природная, а его – хоть издали похожая – рукотворная. Старательная работа, почти не отличить от подделки, но нутро иногда вылезало. 

Тренер не прогонял его, потому что не считал плохим. Он и сам-то плохим не был никогда, просто был очень несчастным. Сейчас вот только начал отыгрывать и вышел в плюс, потому что нашел себе семью, а так-то, обернись назад и что там осталось? Один только пепел. 

Тренер не прогонял его, потому что Рэймонду можно было бы рассказать о том, что лежит в той пыльной коробке. А она, дурная, как игра Джуманджи из старого фильма, раз в несколько лет била в магические барабаны и погружала его в мир кошмаров и тревожного расстройства. 

Он действительно нервничал, пока ждал дня встречи и действительно хотел быть рядом, как бы это странно не звучало. 

Тренер не прогонял его, а не хотел отпускать.  
Вот она, правда. Хуже не придумаешь. 

//

Появление семьи Тарик-Амира сулило одни проблемы. Одна из сильнейших семей Берлина, наркотики, оружие и продажа людей – и в Лондоне. Явно не визит вежливости, тем более, что с Каримом Микки лично знаком. И ничего хорошего из этого знакомства не вышло. Эта новость настолько портила картину только-только устоявшегося мира, что Рэймонд, вместо того, чтобы лечь спать, впал в мыслительную кому и начал перебирать все события, словно четки. Одна бусина, другая – а вместе болтаются на одной нитке.

Империя Микки Пирсона, хоть и управлялась из Лондона, города городов, выходила далеко за его пределы и переживала разные периоды на пути к экспансии. 

Перебравшись из Оксфорда с вполне понятной схемой торговли в не самый благополучный растафарианский боро Микки с боем отбивал каждую его пядь. Где-то в это же время с ним и повстречался Рэймонд, который тогда еще, в той жизни, терпеть не мог свое пенсионерское имя и скучную фамилию, бился головой о бюрократические перипетии в попытке на второй год поступления получить грант и катался на подработку в автомастерскую в Уайтчейпеле. Рэй даже первое время не вникал в дела, просто регулярно спасал задницу янки. Но повторенная десять раз шутка рано или поздно становится правдой, так что спустя полгода отнекиваться от поста негласной правой руки Микки Пирсона стало уже глупо и недальновидно. 

В определенный момент – как раз в той самой автомастерской, где Рэй периодически ночевал – к ним пришел в голову прекрасный план. Кому нужны мытарства и толкотня в муниципальных районах, когда есть скучноватый Уайтчейпел. Когда есть Сити, где воротнички после тяжелого дня готовы скупать товар мешками. Неподалеку – Кинг Кросс, тоже прекрасное место. Главное не забираться в Камден – там реггетон и муслимы одновременно, да не лезть в Маленькую Ирландию. 

План был незатейливый, но постепенно оброс деталями, расчетами и конкретными действиями. Центр города, набитый офисами, туристами, решалами всех мастей и банальными деньгами никому не принадлежал. Банды или хоть сколько-то организованные формирования расползлись по отдельным углам, районам и грелись у своих пабов, молились в своих мечетях, торговали там же, где жили – на блоках. А Сити (почему-то в понимании янки именно Сити был центром мира, а не Мэйфер или Ковент-Гарден) стоял нетронутый. Там встречались одинокие дилеры – из крыши как правило у них была пара нанятых охранников, взяточный констебль и владелец дорогого клуб или лобби-бара а в доле. Разбираться с ними было легко, даже не гимнастика для мозгов, а простая арифметика. Минус один, минус один. 

Дальше больше. Микки купил рыболовецкое судно в Абердине вместе с фирмой и магазинчиком за нал с такой легкостью, будто за хлебом сходил. Рэй, хоть уже получал прилично и мог себе позволить снимать жилье в центре, впервые наблюдал, пусть и со стороны, за расставанием с такой крупной суммой. И это было странное чувство, вот деньги были – целая сумка, а вот – они уже больше не твои. А вон того мужика в уродливой куртке. Жадность никогда не была качеством Рэймонда, он легко зарабатывал и также отпускал бабло, хоть умел прекрасно его считать – задатки физико-математического склада ума требовали хорошо распоряжаться с цифрами и уважать их. Но деньги в таких объемах вселяли в Рэя тревогу. Набитая деньгами спортивная сумка сулила только неприятности. Он был рад с ней тогда расстаться. В тот момент его тревога типичного контрол-фрика пережила крайне быструю метаморфозу, вместо того, чтобы волноваться за бабло и Микки, он начал волноваться за то, чтобы их не наебали. Но их не наебали. 

Дурь из Лондона потекла в Абердин, из Абердина – в Сент-Эндрюс (Микки любил умненьких детей и находил забавным наблюдать за накуренными королевскими отпрысками), дальше в Эдинбург и Глазго. Рэймонд на три месяца практически переехал в шотландию и возненавидел хаггис всей душой. 

Параллельно Микки вертелся как мог в попытке отстроить первую масштабную ферму. И актуализировал список полезных знакомств, периодически выпрыгивая, как черт из табакерки на представителей ничего не подозревающего привилегированного сословия. Он обычно начинал с каких-то жестов хорошего тона – приволакивал в поместье пьяного отпрыска, снимал с печати газетную полосу с фотками очередного пэра из прайват-части клуба с мальчиками и отправлял редкие сорта роз старомодным леди. Иногда – кустовых и грузовиками. От Микки ждали классического шантажа, а он расшаркивался и всячески демонстрировал свою добрую волю и источал обходительность. 

В определенный момент у него вошло в привычку решать чужие проблема, в то время как Рэймонд решал его. Так они жили лет пять, обосновались и заматерели, обросли недвижимостью, связями и установили порядок. 

И на пятом году безоблачного существования в мире максимально просчитанных рисков у них все пошло по пизде. Они сами открыли шкатулку пандоры – решили выйти за пределы Туманного Альбиона и не смогли переживать еще больший кусок пирога. Франция - ни так, ни сяк, Голландия - свой рынок, Германия - о, их там совсем не ждали. А они не были готовы к затяжной войне на чужой Территории. Рэй тогда еще едко шутил, что янки, хоть и был американцем, явно основные принципы демократической войны не уяснил. Потом по ним начали стрелять из УЗИ, так что остальные шутки Рэймонд оставил при себе. 

Тогда они урегулировали вопрос. Рэймонд это так называл. А Микки просто не любил об этом вспоминать, как и о любом своем фиаско. Чем реже они случались, тем больше били по его самолюбию. Они забыли обиды, забыли про Европу (кому она нужна?), разве что во Францию через Ламанш отправляли небольшие партии. Микки женился на Розалинд. Перестал сходить с ума просто так и начал сходить с ума исключительно с ее подачи. Рэймонд купил дом. Начал выбирать краску для стен и антикварные кресла. 

И вот спустя одну субъективную вечность приятного и контролируемого порядка клан Тарика-Амира решил с ответным визитом навестить Англию. 

Рэй мог только предположить, что за смертью дилера последуют переговоры. Микки и Карим скорее всего не смогут договориться. Карим был хитрой сукой и всегда оставался при своих. Если у него был четкий интерес в Лондоне – пиши пропала. А оружия и тупой физической силы у ливанцев больше, чем у них. Но, возможно, поделят территорию. Компромисс – но такой, чтобы Карим думал, что он в выигрыше. Тогда это сработало бы.

Это был хороший план, это была рабочая схема.

Рэймонд, правда, даже не подозревал насколько сильно можно проебаться в попытках ее выполнения. 


End file.
